Mobile electronic devices with image capture abilities, such as cellular telephones, are becoming increasingly popular. Some mobile devices are capable of capturing image data from two directions (e.g., from the “front” and “rear” sides of the device).
Some devices achieve this capability by manually moving an image capture system included in the device—e.g., rotating the image capture system to capture image data from a selected side; however, this solution requires the use of mechanical means such as hinges which increases the complexity and cost of the mobile electronic device. Other devices include two camera modules on opposing sides. Current implementations of these solutions significantly increase the size of the devices, making these solutions undesirable.